


Wrong (This make-believe will see me through another night)

by Sangerin



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: 40fandoms, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-02
Updated: 2007-04-02
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:58:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: There are so many things about this that are wrong.





	

There are so many things about this that are wrong. Morally wrong. Aesthetically wrong. Against all rules, guidelines and common sense. (But no one is hurt by this.)

But only one part of Giles' brain is thinking about the wrongness of the situation. (The rest...) the rest of his mind concentrates on the little things. Slipping one spaghetti strap from her shoulder. Kissing her bare skin. Letting his fingers drift down, over her breasts, one almost bare, the other still concealed beneath lilac cloth. (Not his favourite of her shirts. Yes, he has a favourite shirt.) He's standing behind her, half a head taller than her, one arm around her waist, pretending to hold her against him, knowing she could break free quicker than thought.

His fingers dip lower, beneath her shirt. The hand at her waist slides down. She arches against him, lets loose a little moan. Tips her head back to nestle against his shoulder. Shifts her hips. Dances against him. (Thinks she's Britney Spears.) Turns around and kisses him, pushes him back against the wall and kisses hard, unbuckling his belt and pulling his trousers down over his hips. (She'll take the lead.) His hands are on her back, pulling her in. Hip against hip, hands between their bodies, pulling at her skirt.

She pulls him down, straddles him, lowers herself onto him. (Vulnerability. Letting go of control.) Never breaks eye contact. He shudders with effort, and she laughs. 

He hears her laugh (with men her own age) and feels old.


End file.
